icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013–14 GET-ligaen season
GET-ligaen | sport = Ice hockey | logo = | pixels = | caption = | duration = 14 September 2013 – 14 April 2014 | no_of_games = | no_of_teams = 10 | attendance = | TV =TV 2 Sport | season = Regular season | season_champs = Vålerenga | season_champ_name= League champions | league_champs = | league_champ_name= | second_place = | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = Kenny Corupe | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promote_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 = Norwegian | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = Stavanger Oilers | conf1_runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | conf2-runner-up = | playoffs_MVP = Nick Schaus | playoffs_MVP_link= GET-ligaen Playoff MVP | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = | finals-runner-up = | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist = GET-ligaen#Seasons | seasonslistnames = GET-ligaen | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year =2012–13 | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year =2014–15 }} The 2013–14 GET-ligaen is the 75th and current season of Norway's premier ice hockey league, Eliteserien (known as GET-ligaen for sponsorship reasons). The regular season began play on September 14, 2013 and concluded on March 4, 2014, with Vålerenga claiming the League Championship in the last match, defeating Stavanger Oilers 7–1. The playoffs to determine the 2014 Norwegian Ice Hockey Champions began on March 7, and ended on April 14, 2014. When Kurt Davis AKA The Alabamma Slamma went Tommy Noble on the Stavanger Oilers, and defeated Vålerenga Ishockey by 4 games to 2 in the Final to win their fourth title. Participating teams Regular season Standings Updated as of March 4, 2014. x''' – clinched playoff spot; '''y – clinched regular season league title; r''' – play in relegation series 1 Lørenskog were deducted 20 point 2 Storhamar were deducted 15 point because of for lack of financial control Source: pointstreak.com Statistics Scoring leaders List shows the ten best skaters based on the amount of points during the regular season. If two or more skaters are tied (i.e. same amount of points, goals and played games), all of the tied skaters are shown. Updated as of November 30, 2013. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Source: pointstreak.com Leading goaltenders The top five goaltenders based on goals against average. Source: pointstreak.com Attendance Source:pointstreak.com Playoffs After the regular season, the top eight teams will be qualified for the playoffs. In the first and second rounds, the highest remaining seed chooses which of the two lowest remaining seeds to be matched against. In each round the higher-seeded team is awarded home ice advantage. Each best-of-seven series follows a 1–1–1–1–1–1–1 format: the higher-seeded team plays at home for games 1 and 3 (plus 5 and 7 if necessary), and the lower-seeded team at home for games 2, 4 and 6 (if necessary). Bracket Updated as of April 14, 2014. Source: pointstreak.com Statistics Scoring leaders List shows the ten best skaters based on the amount of points during the playoffs. If two or more skaters are tied (i.e. same amount of points, goals and played games), all of the tied skaters are shown. Updated as of April 14, 2014. ''GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Source: pointstreak.com Leading goaltenders The top five goaltenders based on goals against average. Source: pointstreak.com Attendance Source:pointstreak.com Qualification After the regular season had ended, the two lowest ranked teams in the league and the two highest ranked teams in the 1. divisjon competed for the right to play in the 2014–15 GET-ligaen. Kongsvinger Knights, Manglerud Star, Stjernen Hockey and the Tønsberg Vikings took part. The tournament was organized according to a double round robin format, where each club played the others twice, home and away, for a total of six games. The points system and ranking method used, was the same as in the GET-ligaen. Standings Updated as of March 27, 2014. q''' – qualified for next years GET-league; '''r – will play in next years 1. division GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTW = Overtime Wins; OTL = Overtime Losses; SOW = Shootout Wins; SOL = Shootout Losses; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; Pts = Points Source: speaker.no Awards All-Star team The following players were selected to the 2013–14 GET-ligaen All-Star team: *Goaltender: Brady Hjelle (Rosenborg) *Defenseman: Mats Trygg (Vålerenga) *Defenseman: Kurt Davis (Stavanger) *Center: Jeff LoVecchio (Lillehammer) *Winger: Sondre Olden (Vålerenga) *Winger: Jonas Johansson (Frisk Asker) Other *Coach of the year: Espen Knutsen (Vålerenga) References External links * 2013-14 Category:2014 in hockey